duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aristocat Universe/History
History: #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats (Re-Dub) #Emmy and Max's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost #Duchess Meets the Great Mouse Detective #Duchess' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH #Emmy and Max Meet Shrek #Duchess and the Chipmunk Adventure #Duchess Meets Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: To the Rescue #Duchess and Kimba Meet The Lion King #Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid #Emmy and Max Go on the Road to El Dorado #Duchess' Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie #Duchess' Adventures of An American Tail #Duchess' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast #Duchess' Adventures of Gay Purr-ee #Emmy and Max's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove #Duchess' Adventures of Cinderella #Emmy and Max's Adventures of Teacher's Pet #Duchess' Adventures of The Black Cauldron #Duchess' Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West #Duchess' Adventures of Sleeping Beauty #Emmy and Max Meet Shrek 2 #Duchess' Adventures of Tenchi Muyo in Love #Lulu Caty Meets Lady and the Tramp #Duchess' Adventures of Rover Dangerfield #Duchess and Kimba's Adventures of The Jungle Book #Emmy and Max's Adventures of Moana #Duchess' Adventures of Aladdin #Duchess' Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea #Duchess' Adventures of Quest for Camelot #Duchess' Adventures of Oliver & Company #Duchess' Adventures of TaleSpin: Plunder & Lightning #Duchess' Adventures of 101 Dalmatians #Duchess' Adventures of Pinocchio #Duchess and Kimba's Adventures of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar #Duchess Meets Dumbo #Duchess' Adventures of A Bug's Life #Duchess' Adventures of the Sword in the Stone #Duchess' Adventures of Tenchi the Movie 2: The Daughter of Darkness #Duchess and the Return of Jafar #Duchess' Adventures of Cats Don't Dance #Duchess' Adventures of Slayers the Movie #Duchess' Adventures of Toy Story #Lulu Caty x Sailor Moon x Pokemon x Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie #Duchess' Adventures of Mulan #Duchess' Adventures of Tangled #Mrs. Brisby's Adventures of The Rescuers #Duchess and Kimba's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride #Duchess, Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein #Lulu Caty x Sailor Moon x The Powerpuff Girls: The Movie #Duchess' Adventures of Robin Hood #Duchess' Adventures of Zootopia #Duchess' Adventures of Pocahontas #Lulu Caty and the Hunchback of Notre Dame #Duchess, Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Wolfman #Duchess' Adventures of Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure #Mrs. Brisby's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under #Duchess' Adventures of 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure #Duchess' Adventures of A Goofy Movie #Duchess' Adventures of Brave #Duchess' Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves #Lulu Caty x Taichi x Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card #Mrs. Brisby's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island #Duchess' Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven #Duchess' Adventures of The Land Before Time #Duchess and the Chipmunk Reunion #Lulu Caty x Pokemon x Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light #Mrs. Brisby Meets SpongeBob SquarePants Movie #Duchess' Adventures of An Extremely Goofy Movie #Duchess' Adventures of Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! #Three Queen's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning #Duchess' Adventures of Cinderella II: Dreams Come True #Emmy and Max's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph #Duchess' Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp #Mrs. Brisby's Adventures of Once Upon A Forest #Duchess' Adventures of Storks #Duchess Meets Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas #Duchess' Adventures of You're Under Arrest: The Movie #Duchess and Kimba's Adventure of The Jungle Book 2 #Duchess Meets Tom Sawyer #Mrs. Brisby's Adventures of Stellaluna #Duchess' Adventures of Frozen #Duchess' Adventures of Pete's Dragon #Duchess' Adventures of Banjo the Woodpile Cat #Emmy and Max's Adventures of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (1971) #Duchess Meets Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers #Mrs. Brisby's Adventure of Mr. Bug Goes to Town #Duchess' Adventures of Toy Story 2 #Emmy and Max's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School #Duchess' Adventures of The Angry Birds Movie #Duchess' Adventures of Rio #Lulu Caty x Pokemon x Sakura x Slayers Return #Duchess' Adventures of Coco #Duchess' Adventures of Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats #Mrs. Brisby's Adventures of An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster #Duchess' Adventures of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie #Duchess' Adventures of Curious George #Emmy and Max's Adventures of Clifford's Really Big Movie #Duchess' Adventures of Charlotte's Web #Duchess' Adventures of Cinderella III: A Twist in Time #Duchess' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas #Emmy and Max Meet Bartok the Magnificent #Duchess' Adventures of Space Jam #Emmy and Max's Adventures of A Troll in Central Park #Duchess' Adventures of Rio 2 #Duchess' Adventures of Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World #Duchess' Adventures of Sakura Wars: The Movie #Emmy and Max Meet Shrek Forever After #Duchess' Adventures of The Wizard of Oz #Duchess Meets Kronk's New Groove #Duchess' Adventures of The Swan Princess #Duchess' Adventures of Toy Story 3 #Emmy and Max's Adventures of Thriller Night #Duchess' Adventures of The Great Valley Adventure #Duchess' Adventures of Gremlins #Duchess' Adventures of Monsters, Inc. #Lulu Caty x Pretty Cure x Sailor Moon x Pokemon Meets The Incredibles #Emmy and Max's Adventures of Puss in Boots #Duchess' Adventures of Wakko's Wish #Emmy and Max's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders #Emmy and Max's Adventures of Fantasia Alternate: *Lulu Caty x Pokemon x Sailor Moon S: The Movie *Kimba's Adventure of Bambi *Lulu Caty x Ranma 1/2 x Sailor Moon R: The Movie *Lulu Caty x Dinosaur King x Pokemon x Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie *Duchess' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue *Ultraman x Godzilla in Ebirah, Horror of the Deep